project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Billion
NOTE:THIS IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS! ALL INFORMATION WILL BE FINALIZED IN THE FUTURE! Aqua Billion is the very first idol group in the Xayn Yrlis line of idol groups.They pre-debuted on June 27th while their official debut was on July 8th. The group originally started with 9 members then due to popularity,they added 6 more members,making a total of 15 members. The primary 9 consists of Midori Hayabusa,Gogo Isobe,Hinaichigo Yoshihama,Ryuuzaki Fujiwara,Hanako Fujiwara,Harumi Miyano,Jun Shibuya,Shizuka Amagawa and Toshi Suzukaze. The new 6 consists of Momoko Miyano,Mei Harada,Rei Harada,Rebecca Kaneshiro,Princess Catalina and Moa Caren Nakajima. Synopsis Ryuuzaki Fujiwara is not your average high school student.She has a passion for music.Rock,pop,J-pop,soft rock,big band,heavy metal,she'll talk about any genre,just as long as it's not country.But the music she loves are anything related to Vocaloid or anime idols.With enough practice,she'll recite every word.After watching enough idol videos,the Kanto-Kisaragi 2nd Year spent all night making fliers to promote her new idol group.However,no one wanted to join.In a last minute desperate attempt,she asked her sister Hanako and their best friend Harumi starting as a trio.From the sidelines,school president Toshi Suzukaze and her vice president Jun Shibuya made an attempt to halt any idol activities before they would ruin the school's image.However she never gave up and the three continued on with their idol activities. Pursuing on,the second years passed out fliers for the girls who wanted to join.Very few wanted to join due to either schoolwork or other plans but eventually two out of the three finally got two new members,a shinobi and a volleyball star named Midori and Gogo respectively.Soon enough,a sixth member joined by the name of Hinaichigo Yoshihama,a girl who calls herself both a fallen angel and a chunnibyou.As time passes,Toshi gets sicker and sicker of the idol thing and tells Jun to cease further idol business.The deed was done,however Hanako threatens the third year vice for not only making the other girls upset but to destroy her sister's passion and dream.A few days later,Jun and her half-Swedish friend Shizuka apologize for any convience and sign up,leaving only the school president left.She once again tries to stop the idol phenomenon but fails once again.Ryuuzaki and the others want her to join but she keeps refusing every time.In a final attempt,Ryuuzaki tells the school whether to join her idol group or not.Unanimously,the whole entire student body cheered on and Toshi gave up and joined alongside them and thus Aqua Billion was complete. Members Ryuuzaki Fujiwara-Second year and leader of Aqua Billion.She's upbeat and cheerful,always ready to take on the stage.Her main color is red and her charm point is her cat-like moves. Hanako Fujiwara-Second year and Aqua Billion's composer.Sister of Ryuuzaki,she's more calmer and helps her whenever things are bad.Her main color is orange and her charm point is her gracefulness. Harumi Miyano-Second year and the Fujiwaras best friend.Very passionate about pink,she's super fashionable and has a flare for her looks.She is also the costume designer.Her main color is pink and her charm point is her long hair. Midori Hayabusa-First year and Aqua Billion's choreographer.A shinobi in training,she gets flustered for multiple different reasons.She protects Hinaichigo and can't use technology.Her main color is green and her charm point is her eyes. Gogo Isobe-'First year and the physical trainer for AB.Very athletic and tomboyish,Gogo is very friendly and active.She'll try to pump up the other girls whenever they're not feeling ready.Her main color is yellow and her charm point is her fiery attitude. 'Hinaichigo Yoshihama-'First year and Aqua Billion's artist.She believes to be both a chunnibyou and a fallen angel due to God not treating her correctly,thus she has bad luck and is sort of an outcast.Her main color is black and her charm point is her legs and feet. 'Jun Shibuya-Third year and Kanto-Kisaragi's vice president.As the beauty queen,Jun has a reputation to behold.Her job is being the sub-costume designer and is deeply fond of Toshi and Shizuka.Her main color is purple and her charm points are her large chest and glossy lips. Shizuka Amagawa-Third year and Kanto-Kisaragi's treasurer.Shizuka comes off as shy and a bit clumsy.In truth,she knows a lot about idols.She plans all of Aqua Billion's meetings.Her main color is silver/white and her charm point are her red glasses. Toshi Suzukaze-Third year and Kanto-Kisaragi's president.Stoic and a bit cold,Toshi wanted to desist to throw away the idol business because of her deceased brother's love for them but failed.Her main color is blue and her charm point is her vocal octaves. Secondary Members Momoko Miyano-9th grader and the first Aqua Billion secondary. She is Harumi's younger sister who dreams of becoming an idol just like her. She has a ton of idol memorabilia. Her favorite color is baby pink and her charm point is her baby face. Mei Harada-First year and the second of the Aqua Billion secondaries. She is a student at St.Maria's All Girls School along with Rei and Rebecca. She is a cheerleader but also a troublemaker. Her favorite color is magenta and her charm point is her swift movement. Rei Harada-First year and the third of the secondaries.members. She is very similar to her twin sister Mei but considers herself to be more tomboyish. She also goes to St.Maria's with Mei and Rebecca. She is also a cheerleader and a troublemaker. Her favorite color is violet and her charm point is her flexibility. Rebecca Kaneshiro-Third year and the fourth of the secondaries. Known as the 'Princess of Tokyo',she is extremely wealthy and popular. She is the president of St.Maria's All Girls School and always relies on perfection. Along with Aqua Billion,she is also a member of Blue Thunder 7. Her favorite color is turquoise and her charm point is her astonishing beauty. Catalina-A young princess from the Kingdom of Laxamana and the fifth of the secondaries. Originally a member of Tamaroku,she left that group and became a member of Aqua Billion due to their more perfect coordination. She is a prodigy actress and opera singer as well. Her favorite color is lavender and her charm point is her acting and singing skills. Moa Caren Nakajima-Third year and the last of the secondaries. A girl born and raised in New York,she enjoys rock music and the Golden Age of Hollywood. She seems to know a lot of things and take inspiration from her favorite shows,songs and movies. Even though she enjoys the classic age,she'll still enjoy modern stuff. Her favorite color is mahogany and her charm point is her unique style of lingo. Category:Idol Group Category:Aqua Billion Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Teen Idols Category:Kanto-Kisaragi Students Category:Akebono Road Students Category:St.Maria's Students Category:Other School Students